


More Secrets

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutation, Sam Guthrie/Izzy Kane - Freeform, Sam Guthrie/Scott Summers - Freeform, clone death, mention of off screen character death, mention of scott and Sam Guthrie's realtionship and past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While waiting to join Scotty on Earth Alex learns his brother has kept more secrets from him.





	More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This takes place a short time after Alex's decision in After Awakening.

More Secrets

“I really don’t like Scotty being alone on Earth,” he said to Scott as they sat at the table. “I mean I know he’s with our grand parents but if something happens I need to be there.” He glanced at Scott who seemed unconcerned.

“Alex, Scotty is fine and it is important the town has time to get used to the idea of him existing before you arrive from Genosha,” Scott said after a moment. “And you don’t have to worry he’s not there alone we’ve got someone we can trust looking out for him.”

“No offense Scott but given your track record with kids, I’m not exactly filled with confidence about your idea of trust worthy,” he said and regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He knew his brother still blamed himself for what happened with Nathan all those years ago. “Scott, I’m sorry it’s just I’m worried.”

“I know you are,” Scott said his features unreadable. “But you have to realize that until Copycat leaves Genosha we can’t swap you back in and she’s not scheduled to leave until the end of the week.” He hated that Jean and Charles were keeping Vanessa who was still convinced she was him there for so much longer. “As soon as she arrives in New York we’ll swap the two of you and you’ll be flying the rest of the way home on your own.” Scott then tapped the screen of the tablet he was carrying, “Besides you talk to him every night you know he’s fine.”

“I know I’m just frustrated why are Jean and Xavier keeping Vanessa for so long when they know they won’t learn anything from her,” He said letting his anger get to him. “I don’t understand how Jean could end up like this.” 

“They aren’t doing this to aggravate you they gave the US government an estimate for when you’d be able to leave and they’ll always stick to it,” Scott said shaking his head. “Genosha has a reputation to maintain after all.” He sighed, “And since your getting your psi blocks later this week I guess I should tell you some of the stuff I’ve avoided mentioning.”

He couldn’t help but stare at his brother as the full impact of that statement hit him. “So despite what you said earlier you’ve been lying to me too?” He hated that it didn’t really surprise him his brother was prone to keeping secrets so he should have known.

“Yes, unfortunately I wasn’t sure you weren’t going to go to the colonies and I didn’t want to influence your decision.” He sighed, “Plus some of these things aren’t really my secret to tell but Sam gave the go ahead last night so I can tell you.”

“The two of you don’t have kids do you?” He asked mostly as a joke until he saw Scott’s face. “You have kids and you kept it a secret all this time?” He was even more furious to find out Scott was a wanted criminal with kids.

“It’s complicated, I don’t have any biological kids and Sam’s son Josiah is from his relationship with his late wife,” Scott said surprising him. “Sam was involved with a human member of the Imperial Guard and she was killed on a mission a few months before we got together.” He sighed, “he came back to Earth after that and settled down on his family farm until Stryfe showed up and got him in serious legal trouble as means of hurting Cable.” Scott shrugged, “His mother and his late wife’s grand father are working together to raise him while Sam is a wanted man, but once a certain date passes Sam intends to retire and care for his son full time.”

“What date?’ He asked curious this was the first time he’d heard any mention of any kind of significant date. He could tell by Scott’s face that it was a complicated answer. “And you still need to tell me about this non biological kid of yours.”

“July fifteenth next year,” Scott said in a grim tone. “Remember, the trip of the future that started all this preparation well the details point to that date being the beginning of the end so if it passes next year without some major tragedy then we have a new future and Sam can relax and if it doesn’t he’ll have to consider taking his son and running.” Scott shook his head, “We will all have to consider running if that date goes bad.” 

That was a cheery thought but he noticed Scott still hadn’t shared any details about his kid. “Scott, are you going to tell me anything about this kid of yours or not.” He asked figuring if Scott really didn’t want to tell him then he wouldn’t.

“It’s complicated but I guess I should just spit it out,” Scott said tiredly. “When I met him his name was Nate and he also went by Kid Sinister.” He felt his blood run cold as he heard those two names together. “He started life as one of the many clones of Sinister just one that was stuck as a permanent pre-teen because of a flaw in his creation.”

“How did you possibly end up with a clone of Sinister as your kid,” He asked realizing that if Scott didn’t have one hell of an answer he was going to Earth getting his kid and getting the hell out of here because he obviously couldn’t trust anyone.

“It was during the middle of the registration fight I was captured by Sinister and taken to a base where he and hundreds of his clones lived and worked,” Scott said after a moment. “He said he’d put it off as long as he could but since I was involved with a woman he had to make sure any kids I had wouldn’t inherit a potential taint from Apocalypse.” Scott looked incredibly uncomfortable and he wondered who the woman had been. “His test showed that after our merger some things were left behind dormant in my dna and he was not happy.” He shook himself, “he said the only way to salvage me was to transfer me into a clone grown from my original dna and he set about preparing to do it but before he could I was rescued by a group of reject clones led by a Rebel Sinister.”

He found the idea of a rebel Sinister clone hard to believe but then again in that other world Apocalypse had been on the side of the angels. “So this Kid Sinister was one of the reject clones.”

“Yes, he was the one that had guard duty on me most of the time because Rebel Sinister wasn’t about to let me go because he thought the taint from Apocalypse was the key to finally freeing all the clones from the ghost of the original Sinister.” Scott shook his head, “The Rebel Sinister was quick to point out to me that he couldn’t trust his followers because they were all just as rabidly devoted to Sinister’s ideals as the proper clones just working with him for survival and to have time to try to fix themselves.” Scott smiled slightly, “While I was their involuntary guest I saw several of them mutate horribly while trying to fix themselves.”

He waited for Scott to go on wondering how this story could possibly end with him caring for the clone of Sinister. “Anyway with nothing else to do while I was their prisoner I spent my time talking with Nate,” he smiled slightly. “Nate was an odd one he kept reminiscing about our so called childhood friendship and he actually seemed to think of it as a real friendship and not the adult Sinister just screwing with me.” He still recalled the few horror stories Scott had shared of that friendship so he couldn’t imagine that being pleasant for Scott to relive. “Then one day he tried to fix himself and it went horribly wrong first he turned an adult and then a grey blob thing barely able to move.” Scott looked uncomfortable, “he’d done it using my blood trying to use the apocalypse taint to unfreeze his aging and it worked but then mutated him out of control.” Scott got up and headed to the door. “I’m going to get a drink before I finish this story do you want anything?”

He shook his head no and waited while Scott left the room. He wasn’t sure how this story could get any weirder and it took all his self control not to demand Scott continue as soon as he walked back in drinking a soft drink. “Anyway after that the Rebel Sinister came in and just kind of laughed about it saying how yet another fool tried and failed to fix themselves.” He could hear anger in Scott’s voice, “he went on to say all the other rejects were just slaves to their father.” Scott took another drink before he said, “So then I demanded how was he any different and he said that he wasn’t.” That was a surprise, “He said he was just as much a slave but not anymore thanks to me he’d finished it a formula that would cause him to be reborn as the first truly free second generation Sinister.” He began to guess where this was going. “He said of course he needed to test it first to make sure it worked so he called for two of the rejects to come in and injected them something like one of those diabetic pins.” 

“I thought you were going to say he used it on the kid,” He said as he’d figured that was going to be how Scott ended up with the kid. “These two rejects he used it on did it work?” He could tell by Scott’s face that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Yes, but these two rejects were the worst of the bunch one of them was crazy and kept talking about dissection and the other one well it was a bit handsy.” He didn’t ask Scott to elaborate on what he meant by that. “They changed the crazy one gained a nearly fully human appearance just keeping the diamond, while the other one took on the appearance of a female version of Sinister.” Scott looked uncomfortable then, “She started laughing saying she was free and back to herself that Sinister had failed to take her over for good.” 

Scott stood up and threw the can he’d been drinking into a near by recycle bin. “The Rebel was celebrating it working when suddenly the crazy one yelled out that the other daddies had found them.” Scott sighed, “Basically the proper clones of Sinister attacked in that moment and the female sinister took off running while the crazy one attacked the Rebel causing him to drop the injector.” He looked grim as he recounted the story, “The crazy one jumped off him quickly as the proper clones started to dog pile the Rebel who revealed he could produce something from his hands that destroyed them.” 

Scott began to rub his temples as if he had a head ache. “Crazy then attacked me screaming he’d rip out my eyes and give them to his real daddies.” He could almost imagine how bizarre that must have sounded while aslo acknowledging that it was almost normal for their lives. “So before he could really hurt me Nate managed to react screaming for him to stay away form his friend shaping himself back into a crude humanoid shape.” He seemed thoughtful then, “He fired an energy beam that injured the side of crazy who took off then.” Scott looked as if he was nearing the end of his story. “Nate crawled over to me and freed me saying he could open a tesseract but just one and I needed to guide it so he asked me to think of a safe space for him to die.” He had to admit this story was certainly surprising. “So I thought of Providence and a portal opened.” Scott smiled then, “on the way to it I saw the injector and picked it up but then I heard a yell and the Rebel Sinister grabbed for us managing to tag Nate as we stepped through.” He could tell his brother was uncomfortable so he just waited for him to continue. “We arrived and Nate began to crumble to dust and he looked at me and said that he knew we hadn’t actually been friends back then but he hoped we were now.” He could figure the rest out but Scott went on anyway, “So I took that injector and injected every last drop into him and it saved his life he came out of it twelve years old again still looking a lot like Sinister but with different coloration, later we learned the changes were more than skin deep.” 

“What do you mean by that?’ He asked and then because he had to, “and are you sure you can trust him I mean he came from Sinister that alone makes him dangerous.” He could tell by Scott’s face that this was why Scott hadn’t told him but there was no way he was just going to assume some kid made by Sinister wasn’t dangerous.

“The rebirth changed him physically by unfreezing his aging and changing his white skin grey but mentally it changed him even more he wasn’t a young reject Sinister clone anymore,” Scott said pausing for only a moment. “Oh he still had some of Sinister’s memories, skills and interest but he also some what of an actual kid.” His disbelief must have been showing on his face because Scott went on. “Rachel and every other telepath Nathan and I trust have confirmed it and in the last three years he’s never given any of us a reason to doubt him.” 

“That doesn’t explain how you ended up considering him your kid?” He asked trying to understand he supposed he could accept Scott believing the kid was different but that wouldn’t explain him taking the kid in.

“Anyway once we were sure he was different we were trying to decide how to keep him safe because we knew he’d be in danger from the Original Sinister and probably the Rebel one too if he was still out there.” Scott seemed lost in thought then, “while we were discussing all this he said he wanted to change his name he didn’t want to be Nate anymore and when we asked him what he’d like to be called he said he liked the name Adam.” That should have been a big red flag given Sinister’s history. “He then said he knew it meant something to Sinister and asked me why it did.” Scott was actually starting to smile, “So I told him all about Adam Essex, Sinister’s dead son and he decided to keep the name Adam because as he said he was in many ways Sinister’s son.” Scott didn’t look uncomfortable and it worried him, “Then he asked if instead of an Essex he could be a Summers instead and I said yes.” 

Scott was smiling as he looked at him directly, “now I’ve never officially adopted him, he doesn't call me dad and I don’t call him son but...” Scott trailed off then as if he was afraid to say it.

“In all the ways that matter he is your son,” he said for him. “I don’t know about this Scott but I’ll withhold judgment until I meet him.” He was also going to grab Rachel when she got back here to see if she really did think he was trustworthy. “So when will I get to meet him?”

“It’ll be a few days he’s off with Dad buying parts we need for our ship to get our tesseract generator back up and working,” Scott said. “I mean the house Lila Chaney gave us is great for getting around with doors but when the tesseract is working it makes getting around even easier.” So Scott had finally told him how he and his team got around so easily and while that should make him feel better it actually made him more nervous.

The End.


End file.
